The Final Chapters: REVISED!!
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: Well, I revised it because I hadn't finished a chapter and I added a couple new chaps...Well Ja Ne!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon  
  
  
Chapter 1 Serena  
  
"Yo, see you later meatball head!" Darien called. "Oh shut up you dumb jock!" I called back. "Dumb jock?" he said baffled as I walked away. "Hey, take it easy on her." I heard Andrew say. Darien, or Tuxedo Mask, had to act that way, if we started being buddy ,buddy with each other, people might get suspicious, even if we are engaged. I walked toward my house. I had a lot of studying to do, my teacher had laid us down with 100 pounds of homework. "Hey Serena!" Amy yelled running up to my side, "I'll help you study, we have sailor business tonight." "More sailor business?" I asked, "Doesn't Queen Beryl ever give up??" "No, she doesn't!!" Jedite cackled floating down in front of us. "I thought you were put to eternal sleep!" Amy exclaimed. "Yeah, sure, whatever, that person who was put to sleep was your beloved Andrew, I've been taking his place on earth." Jedite laughed. "You piece of…" I began, "Moon Prism Power!"  
"Mercury Power!"  
"I am Sailor Moon, defender of Justice, I will right wrongs and destroy the evil of the Negaverse, and that means you!" I cried. "I am Sailor Mercury!" Amy said. "So, ready to play?" I asked grinning, "Amy, I'll hold him, you call the others!" I threw her my cell-phone my mom had given me for emergencies.  
"Moon Tiara Magic!"  
Jedite swiftly dodged it. "No way!" I cried. I jumped up. Thank god my mom had enrolled me in that karate class. "Hiya!" I yelled as I kicked Jedite were his legs meet. "Ouch!" Jedite screamed as his eyes bulged out in pain. "Mars Power!" Raye cried, "Mars Fire Ignite!" While Jedite's guard was down she fired. Yet he still jumped out of the way. He lunged at me and grabbed my tiara. "See ya sailor scouts!" Jedite cackled as he teleported with me to the Negaverse. "No!" Tuxedo Mask cried throwing a rose at him. But the rose hit nothingness as we teleported.  
  
Chapter 2 Amy  
  
"Serena!" I cried running to her. I grabbed air.  
  
It was the next day. We had been unable to locate Serena, or find a way to the Negaverse. Raye, Lita, and Mina, were in my room discussing the situation, Tuxedo Mask, and school. It suddenly clicked in my head. "That's it!" I cried, "Jedite can't show his face to Queen Beryl, so him and Serena must still be on earth! I figure that I can locate them with my visor." "So, let's get going." Lita said, "And kick that jerk's butt!"  
About an hour later we had tracked down their location, and moving in for the 'kill'. "So, you found my hiding spot." Jedite cackled. I spun around. "Get them slave." he said. Serena walked up. "Moon, Tiara Magic!" she cried. "WHOA!" I yelled ducking, "Serena?" "Bow to Jedite, ruler of Earth, and soon the entire universe!" she cackled. "That's it my little Sailor Scout." Jedite said patting Serena on the head. "Supreme Thunder Crush!" Lita cried. "NO, WAIT!" I yelled. Serena was going to get hit. "NOOOOOO!" I cried jumping in front of the blast, "AAAAHHHHH!" "Amy!" Raye cried running up from the place she checked. I fell to the ground. My mind was spinning. I couldn't feel anything. My vision was a blur, then slowly seeping into blackness. My uniform was burnt, and my skin felt char-broiled. Jedite disappeared in a flash. I saw Serena lying on the floor. Even me blocking it had not stopped it's devastating after-effects. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.  
  
"Amy, Amy, please wake up, Amy!" Serena said kneeling over me. My eyes flickered open. It was all a blur. Soon my vision cleared. I sat up slowly. "You're awake!" Lita cried hugging me. She wiped away her tears. "I'm so sorry." Lita said. "It's…It's not your fault, jumping in front of the blast is my fault." I said.  
  
The Next Day  
  
"I'm telling you, I got a message from the future, and Rini was kidnapped!" I said to the others. That night, I had found an e-mail on my computer. It was from Neo Queen Serenity. "Riiiiiinnnnnngggggg!" the phone rang loudly. I picked it up. "Hello?" I asked. "Hello, this is Professor Utsugi, may I speak to Amy?" Professor Utsugi said.  
"This is."  
"Amy, I have wonderful news, your previous test taken, has shown that you are above any level seen before. You will be honored at a ceremony in two weeks, and you will be given your High School diploma. Whenever you're ready, you can go to Harvard, Yale, or as a matter of fact, any college in the world, your intelligence is at a level unexplainable for your age. See you in two weeks."  
With that he hung up.  
"Okay, anyway…" I said getting back to business. I was interrupted by Luna and Artemis running in.   
  
Chapter 3 Serena  
  
"Transform, and get Darien!" Luna said, "The Great Negaforce, the creator of the Negaverse is terrorizing the city looking for you!" We ran and climbed to the top of a skyscraper to see what was happening. "Hand over the Sailor Scouts!" the Great Negaforce yelled. "You want us come and get us!" I yelled. The entire population of Tokyo turned to look at us.  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Earth Prince Power!"  
"Moon Prism Power!"  
"You were looking at for us?" Tuxedo Mask asked as he turned into Prince Darien. "Imperium Silver Crystal…" I said transforming into Princess Serena. FLASH! Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury turned into the princesses of their planets. "Serena?" Sammy asked from down far below.  
"Celestial Fire Surround!"  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"  
"Mercury Bubbles Freeze!"  
"Love Chain Surround!"  
"So…" I said stepping slowly towards the Negaforce, "You think you're all big and bad coming down, here, wrong! Cosmic Moon Power!" The Negaforce pushed the attacks back. Jupiter's hit Mercury. Mercury's hit Mars. Mars's hit Venus. Venus's hit Jupiter. "Oh my!" the Negaforce said, "You'd be amazed at my talents Serena, you should know, I learned them from the best, your mother. Your mother, with good intentions she trained me to be the best warrior for the Moon Kingdom. She had no clue I'd turn against her, then destroy her." "WHY YOU!" I screamed, "You destroyed my mother, you have torn apart the world. Now die!" My eyes glowed. Suddenly, "NOOOOOOOOO!!" Darien yelled. The ground around me started tearing apart. BOOOOOOOOOM!! "What is this??" the Negaforce asked surprised, "Your power, it's, it's destroying me!" The Negaforce, with the last of her strength, fired. "Serena!" Darien yelled. The blast hit him and I, dead on. "AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed as the blast blew me back. I was thrown back into a cement wall. It felt like my spine shattered. The Negaforce fired again. The cement wall collapsed and I was blown back off the ledge of the building. Darien grabbed my arm. He was all that was holding me up from falling 1,000 feet. "Not another step!" Raye yelled. She fired at the Negaforce. The Negaforce had entirely healed itself. The Negaforce fired at Raye and she disappeared. "She said stop it!" Amy cried. "STOP THIS!" I screamed as the moon on my head started glowing, "YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE!" "No, no, it can't be!" the Negaforce cried, "YOU ARE NOT THIS STRONG SO WHY AM I LOSING??" BOOOOOOOOOM!! The Negaforce fired a beam of evil energy at the city destroying it. "You fool!" Darien screamed. "Yes, yes, let your rage and anger flow through you and feed me!" the Negaforce said. "Hello…" I said, "Over here."  
"Cosmic Moon Blast!"  
"Aaaahhhhh!" the Negaforce screamed. She disintegrated. Raye and Amy were reincarnated right where they had been killed.  
  
Chapter 4 Darien  
  
10 years later  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of god and in the presence of the witnesses to join this man, and this woman in holy matrimony. Any person who could show good cause why these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace. Darien, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to live together with her in a holy state of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor her and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others keep yourself only for her as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked looking at me. "I do." I had said smiling. I remembered those words as if they were yesterday.  
  
I was sitting in the waiting room. "You can see her now." the nurse said. I walked into the hospital room. "Isn't she cute?" Serena asked holding our newborn daughter. "Yes she is…" I said, "Doesn't she remind you, of, Rini?" "Kinda." she said smiling. Just then Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina walked in. "Meow, hey peoples." Artemis said walking in with Luna. 3 little kittens followed them. Things had changed in the 10 years of peace. Greg and Amy were wed, with a son, age of 1. Chad and Raye hooked up, with one daughter, age of 1. The Tree Of Life, growing strong again, had 6 more children. Serena had to stay in the hospital for three more days. When she got home, she had a unexpected visit. "Surprise!" Luna, Mina, Artemis, Lita, Raye, Amy, Ann, and Alan screamed, "Welcome home!" "Wow!" Serena said. "Oh…" Lita said, "She's so cute!" "This is the end of you Sailor Scouts!" a voice boomed. One flash, 4 more, another one!! 6 people stood in front of us. "Behold, the Nega Scouts, you will never beat us, we are the last of the Negaverse, our power is beyond your imagination, you will not win Sailor Scouts!" Sailor NegaMoon screamed.  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Earth Prince Power!"  
"Okay, lets get ready to rumble!" I yelled firing a blast of energy at the evil Tuxedo Mask. "Aaahhhh!" Serena screamed. She was to weak to fight! I fried a blast of energy at Sailor NegaMoon. She threw it off like a walnut. "Evil Moon Lance Charge!" she screamed. It flew at me. I ducked just in time. FWIIISHHH!! It went straight through the evil Tuxedo Mask. He fell to the ground. "I'm guessing I just got you pissed." I said. "My name is Usagi!" Sailor NegaMoon screamed. She lunged at me and tackled me. I caught a glimpse of Serena setting Rini down in a crib.  
"Moon Prism Power!"  
"Moon Scepter Activation!" she screamed. Usagi turned around. The blast hit her and the other Nega Scouts. They fell to the ground and flickered. "Humans…" I said, "You mean, that those were humans… If we fight them, we'll kill the humans." I walked over to the evil Tuxedo Mask and checked his pulse.  
"He's dead."  
"Moon Scepter Resurrection!" Serena screamed. The eyes of all the Nega Scouts opened. "Where, am I?" Usagi asked, "What has happened in this last month, I, I don't remember…" Serena fell to the ground unconscious. "She's almost out of energy!" Raye screamed. "Leave it to me…" Usagi said walking over to her. A beam of energy came out of her hand. Serena's eyes opened. "What's going on?" Serena asked. "This is!" a cackly voice screamed. Usagi fell to the ground with a black crystal through her heart. "Hahaha!" the voice cackled, "I am Evil Queen Serenity." "What the…" I said looking at Evil Queen Serenity. She looked just like Serena… "Heads will roll!" Evil Queen Serenity yelled, "LITERALLY!!" Giant discs flew out towards us. FWWISSHH!! It went straight through a wall!! A perfect slit. "Serena, duck!' I yelled. She ducked, but not soon enough. The disc chopped of the balls of hall on her head. "Well, at least your not a meatball head anymore." Raye said laughing. "HEY!!" Serena said towering over Raye, "Well, enough of this you evil witch! Moon Love Prism!!" A prism of red and white energy formed around Serenity. "What the…" Luna said. She was standing next to Usagi. Usagi's body started floating in the air and glowing with moonlight. "I am very angry…" Serena said. The prism closed around Serenity and she disappeared in a flash of light. Usagi flickered her eyes and then opened them. "Am I, alive?" she asked. "Yes…" Serena said. She smiled then fell to the ground from using to much energy. The Imperium Silver Crystal fell out of her wand and shattered on the ground. It released a giant flash of light. "Where are we?" Darien asked. "You're in nothingness, it used to be the Negaverse, after defeating Evil Queen Serenity, the crystal fell out and shattered, the power released destroyed all the evil and the Negaverse, but, evil will still rise again, here is the crystal, take it, if the time ever comes, give the power to the people you see worthy of being defenders of the Moon Kingdom and Earth!" Queen Serenity said, "Goodbye!" She disappeared and everyone was back in Serena and Darien's house.  
  
Chapter 5 Narrator  
  
17 years later  
  
"Go, go, go!" John yelled, "Start putting out the fire, I'm going to go look for any people still trapped in the building!" He rushed through the halls in his fireman suit. He was only 15 though he was doing this as volunteer work. He saw a little girl trapped. He picked her up in his arms and ran her out of the building. "She isn't breathing!" one fireman said. John took off his mask and started giving her CPR. She started coughing and opened her eyes. "Okay!" John yelled, "Get her to the hospital stat!" Just then his comrades walked out with a 40 year old man and a 40 year old woman. She looked at John and then the little girl and whispered to herself something. "Catch…" she said throwing him a red wand, "Use it if you're ever in danger…" They walked into the ambulance and they were driven off. He looked at the wand. It looked familiar, something he had seen on the news when he was young. When he was 2 to be exact. Something about the legendary Sailor Scouts. He laughed. He had never believed that stuff, he thought it was just a big act for publicity.  
  
Meanwhile at the ocean…  
  
"Oh my god!" Aaron yelled. He jumped off his lifeguard stand and dove in the water. He swam over to the little girl who was drowning and carried her ashore. The mother and father ran up and hugged her. "Thank you!" they cried. The woman looked at her husband and he nodded. She pulled a blue wand out of her pocket and handed it to him. "Use it if you're ever in trouble…" she said smiling. They picked up their kid and walked away without glancing back.  
  
A green wand, a blue wand, a red wand, a yellow wand,an orange wand and a white wand had been given away. To a naturalist, life guard, fireman, lightning scientist, and a normal kid who had just saved someone from getting hit by a car.  
  
Chapter 6 John  
  
"Okay, I'm seeing things…" I said. Two beasts made out of fire emerged from the blaze of the building and had started terrorizing the town. I looked at the wand I had. 'Use it if you're ever in trouble…' the lady had said. I held it in my hands. And then I had then for some strange reason I yelled, "Mars Star Power!" A fire engulfed me and when I came out I was in a bright red tuxedo. "Mercury star power!" a kid yelled. He was in a light blue tuxedo now after being covered in water. "Jupiter Star Power!" another guy yelled as he was covered in vines. He then had on dark green tuxedo. "Venus Star Power!" a 4th guy yelled as a lightning bolt struck him. He was covered in a yellow tuxedo. "Moon Prism…Power!" another guy yelled. A bright white light engulfed him. He emerged in a white tuxedo. "No way…" I said, "The…Sailor Scouts…We're the sailor scouts…" "Cool…" yellow said. "I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice, defender of good, and destroyer of the Negaverse!" white said, "And that means you  
…" "That is so corny sounding when it isn't a girl saying it…" green said. "I agree…" yellow replied, "Anyway…Venus…Heat…Slash!!"   
  
"Mercury Ice Freeze!"  
  
"Jupiter…Thunder Dragon…CHARGE!"  
  
"Mars Fire…Incinerate!"  
  
"Cosmic…Moon…Power!"  
  
"HOLY HELL!" a fire creature yelled just before he disintegrated. A guy in a white cape with long white hair appeared out of nowhere. "That was just a test…" he said, "I am Malachite…New ruler of the Negaverse…You're destiny is in my hands…" He disappeared. "Mercury Water Blast!" Aaron yelled. He put the fire out. "Good job my man…" I said high-fiving Aaron, "Hi, I'm John." "I'm Aaron…" Aaron said. "Yea…" I said, "I heard about you on the news…" "I'm Joe…" the green guy said. "I'm Jason…" yellow said. "Hi…" white said, "I'm Zach…" "Saturn Star Power!" a guy yelled. When he emerged he was in an orange tux. "What did I miss?" he asked. Jason rolled his eyes. "Probably just us opening a can of whoopass on those dumb fire creatures…" he said. "I'm Corey…" orange said. I turned to him. He had something missing when I looked in his eyes. A cold emptiness. It scared me…Then…he turned to me and grinned…  
  
Why was Corey so late, and what is missing in his eyes?? Will John find out before the next battle? Or will it be too late? Find out in Chapter 7 of Sailor Moon: The Final Battles!!!  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon: The Final Chapters  
  
  
Chapter 7 Zach  
  
Suddenly a young kitten ran up to me and yelled at me. "TRANSFORM!" it yelled. "Uh…Okay…" I said, "Moon Prism Power!" I took out the scepter also given to me by the woman who gave me the power, and followed the cat. The other Sailor Scouts were surrounded by water creatures. "AHAHAHAHA!" Typhoon (the water creature) screamed as it grabbed a girl, "YOUR ENERGY IS MINE!" Typhoon seemed to be the leader of the water creatures. The water creatures drained the energy of the other scouts then sent it to Typhoon. "Okay you bubbling bastards!" I yelled, "COSMIC MOON POWER!" It blasted Typhoon to pieces and released all the energy into the original holders. The water creatures looked at the angry scouts then at each other. They then ran for their poor little lives. "Yo…" Aaron said, "What took you so long?" "I was doing homework when this cat ran up and told me to transform!" I said. "Well…" Jason said, "That drain took a lot out of me…Anyone know where I can get a Quadruple Mocha Latté with 10 spoons of cream and 10 spoons sugar??" "Starbucks?" John said, "I think…" "What'd I miss?" Corey said hopping in. "The battle…" I said as I grabbed Corey by his collar, "One more missed mission, and we're giving the power to someone else…How did you get the power anyway?" "I killed someone for it…don't tell anyone…" he said in my ear. My eyes went wide. That jackass wasn't a real scout! He didn't deserve to be a scout. I grabbed his wand from him. Then I told the others anyway. "I'll get my revenge…" Corey said. He threw a smoke bomb to the ground. When the smoke cleared, he was gone.  
  
What will happen now that Corey's gone?? Who will be the new scout?? Will Corey get revenge? Find Out In, Chapter 8!  



End file.
